The Daywalker
by Supergal2005
Summary: When New Deadly character arrives what will the LA and Sunnydale gang do? She is Evil or Good? How will Angel feel towards her? Is she going to destroy the world or save it? PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK
1. The Birth

**The Daywalker**

Time: Mid-Season 7 of Buffy (pretty accurate) and Mid-Season 4 of Angel (accurate to Season 2, Overview for Season 3 and 4).

Relationships: Angel/Lily Love (a new character), Fred/Wesley, Buffy/Spike, Buffy/Riley, Faith/Spike, Willow/Kennedy, Willow/Tara, Giles/Jenny Calendar, Xander/Anya

Need to know Info: not all of the watchers were killed, Cordy is somewhere between good and evil, also with her visions.

Distribution: No

Rating: R, violence and sexual relationships

Story:

Chapter 1 (The Birth)

18 years earlier, Sunnydale, California. A very pregnant woman is walking down Main St. towards the Sunnydale Hospital; when a vampire on the Master's command is stalking her. They are only a few (5-7) blocks away from the hospital. The vampire is watching for a sign, a sign that the Master specifically told (a scream). The Master foresaw that a human, pregnant woman would give birth to a demon child tonight. He sent out ten vampires to watch the women whom are close to giving birth to their child. This vampire (Henry), only a few years sired, is the lucky one; he is the one with the special woman. Henry's instructions were very clear; stalk his target, watch for the sign, bite the woman, and then turn her. The woman screams and doubles over; she is definitely in labor.

Her husband and she were attacked by wild animals; her husband ran a different way than she did. She noticed the hospital by luck and the full moon behind it. She thought that she was saved; little did she know that she was in worse danger than when she was attacked by the wild animals. Another labor contraction. She knew that she had to get to the hospital quick. Because she is focused on the contraction, she didn't notice that Henry has sneaked up behind her. Henry transforms and sinks his teeth into her pale neck; she screams. After drinking just enough to bring her right before death, Henry turns the pregnant woman around and ask her, "Do you want to save your child? Because I can kill just you and save your child or kill your both."

The woman looks at this creature of the night and just is taken aback; she does know what to say. She wants to scream, but can't find her voice. Henry in a demanding voice ask, "Well, what will it be you or you and the child?"

"Me," the woman whimpers.

"So be it. If you drink my blood, the child will be spared, but will be born a demon and will serve my Master." Henry slashes his wrist, while the woman drinks his blood to save the dying child in her womb; for she has no choice.

The woman collapses in Henry's arms from lack of blood; Henry rushes her to the hospital because the Master would be displeased if Henry let the child died. Henry calls out for the nurses and doctors to help the woman, and then disappears into the night once the woman is on a gurney.

The doctors doubt they can save the woman but the child can be; little to they realizes is that they, too, are being watched, but by humans, by the Watchers' Council. The council also heard about the demon child that was to be born; they figure that they watch the hospital and steal the child afterwards. With the council is a younger Quentin Travers. This is his first head assignment, where he is in charge. This is not a matter to bother the slayer and her watcher; no he has to prove himself to the council. He has to do whatever necessary to rid the world of this evil.

The council and the vampires aren't the only ones watching this child; no there are other beings, higher beings. Beings that know the true purpose, the true destiny, of this blessed child. For they are ones that arranged for this child to be born; they are the ones that told both human and demon kind about this child. Both species misinterpreted the knowledge that was given to them, like they have for other prophecies. But one of these higher beings knows more than the others; for this being is the one that foresaw this child and only told facts that it deemed worthy. This being is disappointed by sins of man and demons, but not as disappointed as it is going to be.

Back to the woman, she is just barely alive, but she is fighting against the demon blood to change her child. She is having a hard time doing so. The doctors tell her to hold on just a bit longer and the child will be born. Just one more big push. The woman screams and nearly the last of her strength she pushes her baby out. The doctor declares that it is a girl and that she appears to be healthy. The mother asks to see her daughter; the doctors agree. "My beautiful baby. I shall name you: Lily Rose Love. Know this: you are special; you are going to do great things. I believe in your lifetime there will be peace between all creatures. You ... are . . . GOOD!" with that the mother goes limp and the child cries.

"Well, Lily I hope your father shows up because it would be a great shame that a beautiful and special child like you go to an orphanage." The doctor thinks, 'It is strange. You seem to understand what I am saying.' Yet the child also understands his thoughts as well, that is just one of her many powers that she has and will have.

The confuse council did not understand; the child was suppose to be a boy, not a girl. That did not make a difference to Travers; he knew what he had to do. He persuades the doctors that he is a distance relative; the doctors allow him to see Lily. The nurse hands the baby to Travers; once Lily is in his arms, he overhears the nurse and a doctor talking about a man that has been brought that has claw marks and is asking for his pregnant wife that is in labor. Travers immediately returns Lily to the nurse and asks if he can see this man. The doctor agrees to Travers seeing this man, David, but only for a short time.

Travers enters David's room alone. David is conscious; he is barely hurt, no bite marks, just a few scratches. Travers introduces himself as secret agent that works for the government that they specialties in the paranormal. Travers continues tell David that his wife was attacked by a wild animal and his wife died almost immediately. His daughter is dying very slowing, but will be dead within next few hours. He also explains that the doctors can not detect this and if he wants to spare his daughter any pain that all he has to do is sign a contract. A contract stating that he, David, releases his daughter over to Travers and Travers will perform an incantation that will release his daughter from her body and her pain.

"I don't know . . . I . . . just . . . don't know. I mean I don't even know my daughter's name and you are telling that sign her over to you and let you kill. I just don't know."

"Well Mr. Love, your daughter's name is Lily Rose; she is dying and in a great deal of pain. I just want to stop her suffering." Travers encourages.

"I can I see her before I decide."

"Yes, but I must warn you that she may break your heart. I will get a nurse."

Travers finds a nurse and tells her that Mr. Love wants to see his baby and wants him to deliver her to him. The nurse replies that will be okay, leads Travers into the nursery, and hands him Lily. On the way, Travers tells the baby that her father is deciding whether to give her because of her demon blood or not. He tells Lily that he told her father that she is a half demon with evil powers with evil blood and that she is a monster that will eventually kill him and his family. With that Lily begins to cry, as Travers hands her over to her father. David tries to calm her, but nothing works. He decides that Travers was right that she is in a great deal of pain and agrees to give her up on one condition that he watches as Travers casts the spell. Travers agrees.

Travers calls the home office, "Mr. Love, the father, has agreed to the incantation. (Pause.) But sirs, the high council had agreed that killing the child would be the best course of action. (Pause.) I understand sirs." Travers reflects 'so they want to curse her with the thoughts of the slayer, but I will put in the strictest half way house for half demons. Maybe they can beat the demon out of her.'

While David watches, Travers performs the incantation that the council approves of. David can't stand watching anymore and runs out of the hospital. Travers runs after him and returns to Lily telling her that a vampire killed him. Travers shows the doctors the release paper that David signed, and the doctors release Lily to Travers. Travers takes Lily to Domus Poena (roughly house of pain in Latin) Half Way Home for Half Demons. Under the title is this writing: Acceptus pravus (Welcome evil). The headmistress is one of the strictest teachers and although she is a great beauty, she is nearly seventy years old. The council always suspected witchcraft because she has a pulse, so the glance the other way. Her name is "Miss Swan." The home is in Sunnydale for now; the home magically moves from city to city across the world, so no one can attack it. To find the home, one must know the magically code.


	2. Meeting the Daywalker

Time: Mid-Season 7 of Buffy (pretty accurate) and Mid-Season 4 of Angel (accurate to Season 2, Overview for Season 3 and 4).

Relationships: Angel/Lily Love (a new character), Fred/Wesley, Buffy/Spike, Buffy/Riley, Faith/Spike, Willow/Kennedy, Willow/Tara, Giles/Jenny Calendar, Xander/Anya

Need to know Info: not all of the watchers were killed, Cordy is somewhere between good and evil, also with her visions.

Distribution: No

Rating: R, violence, language, and sexual relationships

Story:

Chapter 2 (Meeting the Daywalker)

Present Day (January 15, 2003)

Sunnydale, Magic Shop (the gang is all there researching the First Evil): The phone rings. Giles picks it up. "Hello, Magic Shop. How may I help you? . . . Quentin . . . What! . . . I don't understand . . . Alright, I will tell her. . . Yes, we will." He hangs up the phone. "Buffy, Faith, Quentin says that there is a being in LA that is going to go on a killing spree. He called it a Daywalker, half-vampire, half-human. He gave me the directions to get there."

"Let's call Angel and have him deal with it." Buffy responds.

"We can't because Angel can't kill it, only a slayer can, only you or Faith; so both of you are going to go with Willow and I. The rest of you are going to continue to research the First."

"Dawn and Spike are coming, too. I will not let the First get them. Dawn can stay with Angel."

LA, the Hotel: Cordy has a vision, a vision for a tall man trying to kill, no killing a young woman, blond, petite, green eyes. She sees a sign: Domus Poena Half Way Home for Half Demons, Acceptus pravus. The girl is in a room, dark, dank room. And the vision is gone. Angel and Wesley ask what she saw; she tells them. Wesley and Angel start to translate the Latin in their minds. Wesley translates first, "Roughly 'House of Pain, Welcome Evil.' The girl could be attacked by any number of demons, including vampires."

"Why would this girl be in this place? I have heard of this home; it is not a fun place. They tend to try to beat the demon out of certain species, unless the parents pay for the child to go there." Angel indulges.

"How do you know so much about this place?" Gunn inquires.

"Doyle. (Pause.) The question we should be asking is 'how do we find the place?', because for what I remember the place is hidden from the public. One must know a pass code . . ." Angel is interrupted.

"We have one." Buffy states.

"What in world are you doing here?" Angel demands.

"We came here because the council told us that a creature called 'The Daywalker' is going to go on a killing spree. The only people that kill it are the slayers, so a shorten version of the gang. We came by here because I was going to ask you to watch Dawn, while we track this creature. So what info do you have?"

Angel and his gang fills in Buffy and her gang about what they know. They decide to split both gangs visit this home. So Giles, Willow, Angel, Buffy, Conner, and Cordy (for recognizing the girl and the Daywalker) go to confront the Daywalker, while the rest research any information on the Daywalker.

They knock on the door of Domus Poena; they are greeted by a woman in her mid-thirties, with all her hair pulled back in a bun. Though she is quite young, her eyes tell a different story; they articulate her real age, quite old, maybe a century or two. She asks, "Who are you? And how can I help you?"

"I'm Angel; this is Buffy, Willow, Conner, Cordelia, and Rupert Giles. We are here about the Daywalker . . ."

"Say no more. Come right in. I will escort you to see the one person in this place that can tell you everything you want to and don't want to know about the Daywalker." She informs them where they might find this person and her name, Lily Love.

They found this girl in a mediation posture, deep in reflection. They did not want to disturb her, but Cordy immediately recognize the girl from her vision. She whispers to the rest of them that is the girl and this is the place that she gets attack. "Thank you"

"What?' Cordy asks.

"Thank you for the information on the Daonna demon. I was wondering if any beings were going to stop me." Lily clarifies.

"What?" They say in unison.

"You came looking for a male Daywalker, because of the prophecies saying that I am male and that fact that Cordy saw a man attacking me. The demon is very livid about me destroying his village. You assumed that the male was the Daywalker, because a female could never be the most powerful being on earth."

"You are the Daywalker!" Angel shouts.

"Yes."

"You are the being that is going to destroy the earth. You are going to go on a killing spree. You!" Buffy says in disbelief.

"Yes, I plan on killing humans and demon alike. I wish to rid the world of cruel, evil beings that do nothing but think of themselves. Beings that are so self-absorbed that they don't even notice the harm they are causing to beings around them or the earth they live on. Those beings that could care less if they were cruel to a person that was any different than them. Beings that are pure evil to the freaks of this world, so yes I am going to rid the planet of vile creatures, these heartless beings." Lily reveals.

"How?" Giles questions.

"If I told you that you try and stop me, I don't think I would like that."

"There is no way to convince you to save the planet." Angel probes.

"I am saving the planet by ridding it of the vile, evil creatures that abused it."

"I don't understand. How could a girl, barely seventeen, want to destroy all the beings on the planet?" Wesley queries.

"I am almost eighteen. How? I believe the question you wanted to ask was why. Tell me do you know what is like to grow up in this place, where everybody is told that they can make fun of you or hurt you in any way they see fit. Do you know what is like to think that you are evil from the time you were born? Do you know what is like to have the headmistress try to beat the demon out of you? Do you know what is like to be afraid to do anything because if the headmistress doesn't like it, she punishes you? Do you know what is like to have your own father walk out on you on the day that you born because you were different? Because you have demon blood flowing though your veins. Well, do you?" Lily grills.

"Did all those things happen to you?" Angel inquiries.

"Yes, plus some." Lily answers. "Would you want the beings that did those things to you pay? Well, I can't punish them because I would turn completely evil. I would lose completely control of her, so all the beings have to leave."

"Why not just kill yourself, instead of everyone else?" Cordy asks.

"Because I have already tried that. (She shows them the scars of the two times she slit her wrists.) The Powers-That-Be said that if I try again; they send me straight to hell. And I have been there, I didn't like it. All the demons that I had killed tortured me; they knew that I would feel all of the pain, but could not leave. I was there only two days in Earth time, but ten years Hell time." Lily explains.

"Why would the Powers-That-Be say that? Why would they care if you wanted to die? And want to stay dead? Why would they care about one being so much that would specify talk to you?" Cordy interrogates.

"Because I was built, I was made, to save the world, to save the universal from all evil. I was created to do good, I was created prefect, no flaws. Prefect body, prefect mind, prefect powers. I was going to transcend to the highest being in the universal that ever walked the Earth. I was to bring utopia to the Earth, to the universal. Except They didn't foresee the one major flaw, this place. This place can corrupt any body even if they are only here for a few months; let alone their entire life. This place can make a good person go evil. So if you don't mind, I will be getting back to destroying all humans and demons." Lily informs them.

"There is no way for us to convince you to not to destroy everyone." Angel requests

"No! Now if you all just be quiet, I can finish my spell." Lily demands.

Immediately they all start talk nonsense, just to make noise to prevent Lily from completely her spell. Lily waves her right hand over them, and they instantly are unable to speak, but they began wondering why this has happen. Lily instantaneously shouts, "Quiet!" While she waves her hand again; this time the group is incapable of thoughts. Just as she is to finish the spell, the Daonna demon attacks her. He grabs her throat and squeezes until Lily quits moving. Then he flings her body across the room and utters, "That's what you get for messing with my clan, you bitch, you evil, heartless bitch."

A sinister, evil laughter fills the room as Lily transforms. She grows black, evil fairy-like wings; her clothes change to a red, plastic-like top with red flowing, knee-high skirt. Her eyes change from emerald green to blood red; her teeth elongates to fangs. Her fingernails grow to inch long, and become razor sharp. She is very frightening; she even terrifies Buffy and Angel.

"You thought that choking me to death would really kill me; I'm half-vampire. I don't need air to live. You are going to pay for trying though." With that she begins to throw fireballs from her hands at the Daonna demon. When that fails to kill him, she begins to gather life energy from the Earth by waving her hands and arms over each other and switching the arms. As the energy ball forms, her eyes seem to glow. The Daonna demon becomes alarmed; he looks for a way to escape, but Lily has already sealed all of the exits. The energy ball is formed; Lily throws the ball at the Daonna demon, and he is suck of all his life. He begins to age and dies; he turns to dust. Lily turns to face the group of heroes, who have regain their abilities to speak and think, and pronounces, "Your turn."

"Wait, what about the rest of the world?" Cordy inquires.

"I will get to them, after I get rid of you, you noisemakers, you bothersome group of people. No more questions. No more insights into my life. No more of any of you." Lily enlightens.

"Nooooooooooo!" Cordy cowers.

Lily begins to gather life energy from the Earth, again, and form it into a ball. A higher being appears in the form of a woman in her mid-thirties. Lily recognizes the woman; she turns her powers to this being. She shifts her angry towards this being; the higher being begins to gather its powers and targets Lily. It is now all the matter of who gains full power first; of course, the higher being gains full power because it has been around longer and has more control of its powers. The higher being thrusts all of its power at Lily; Lily is surrounded by swirling fog and lights. The fog and lights are taking energy and powers out of Lily; the higher being didn't want to kill Lily, just destroy the evil in her. So the higher being is stripping Lily of all her powers and her immorality, Lily is left powerless and mortal.

"Nooooooo! What have you done? Tell me! FIRST, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Lily demands.

"I have stripped you of your powers and immortality, but if you try and kill yourself, the Powers-That-Be will still send you to Hell." The First answers.

"You're the First Evil!" Buffy challenges.

"No, I am the First Good." The First Good responds.

"I feel so weak. I don't feel so good. My heart hurts. My back aches. My mind is so quiet. I feel weird. What have I done? What did I almost do? What is wrong with me? You should have killed me; the world would be better off. I am evil." Lily cries. She slides down on butt; she grabs her knees, and begins to rock back and forth. She whispers, "I am evil" over and over again. She has snapped; she has completely lost control of thoughts.

"Lily, you are not evil. You are a good person, who has been in this place to long. You just need someone, any one, to love you; to show how to love, how to care. I am ordering you to stay with Angel and his crew. They will help you, right?" The First Good pronounces.

"Yes," Angel announces.

"But Angel, we can't have a homicidal, suicidal maniac that we have to watch, while we are trying to stop an apocalypse. If we want one, we could just ask Faith to stay. There is no way we can handle her emotional needs and this upcoming apocalypse." Cordy verbalizes.

Before Angel can respond to Cordy's rude comments, the First Good speaks, "You will Lily to be very useful; although I have remove her powers, her knowledge and memories of different books, spells, and demons remains intact." The First Good saunters over to Lily; it reaches down to try to comfort Lily. Lily retreats away from the First Good; she heads to corner of the wall she is sitting against. Lily begins to whispers, "Don't touch. I am evil. Don't touch. I am Evil. …"

The First Good backs away from Lily and says, "There is one of you could reach her, could comfort her, to bring her back to reality. That is why you all are here; I did not know which one of you could help, but I did know who would come. So if please, try to touch her."

Cordy goes first. Lily tries to retreat farther away, but can't. Giles is next; Lily does the same. Conner tries with no luck. Buffy attempts, but no success. Willow makes an effort without victory. The final person to try is Angel; he reaches down to touch Lily's head and Lily does not seem to mind. So he tries to get her to stand, her legs just seem not to work; he gently sits her back down. He turns to the First and asks, "How am I to help her if I can't even get her to stand?"

"I have a solution for that, but you have to trust me completely. Otherwise it could damage or kill both you and Lily, and I don't want that." The First answers.

"I trust you. Tell me what to do." Angel states.

"Angel, you can be serious. You can't, shouldn't, risk your life, all the good you could do, for this creature that just a few minutes ago wanted to kill us all." Cordy protests.

"I don't normally agree with Cordelia, but this creature is not worth saving." Giles puts in his two cents.

An enraged First with red glowing eyes begins to say, when Angel interrupts, "You both are wrong. This girl needs our help; she is obviously in pain and in need of help. I know this is going to sound strange, but there is something about her that is familiar. She clearly can't hurt anyone in this state (pointing to her). This girl, what can she do? She looks like she barely can take care of herself. I going to help her with or without your support, so if you don't like leave, go back to the Hotel. (Turning to the First.) Tell me what to do." No one leaves.

"First sit down in front of her, look into her eyes. I am going to transport you into her mind; once inside you will know how to guide her out of her imprisonment. Alright take her hands, now shut out the world; it is just you, her and me." The First begins to chant in several ancient languages; it lifts Lily and Angel over its head.

Angel blinks and when he opens his eyes he sees a hallway with several doors on both sides. The right side had Lily's memories of doing Good; the left side had memories of doing Evil. Angel knew that Lily's mind is behind the some of doors on the left; he knew he has to shift Lily from the left to the right. He even knew which door to go to first, second, and so on. The first door is the door for age three; he finds the door and enters. He sees the world pause, but one little girl moving. She is trying to find out what happened; she is scared. She heads to the mystical library that only appears when time is stopped; she is reading every book to find out how to fix it. After several (un-aged) years, she finds the right book to reverse the accident. She returns to the home and restarts time; Miss Swan sees that she is not in the exact same spot that she was when she stopped time and punishes her. Miss Swan calls for the punishers, two burly men, to take little Lily to the basement; the girl is bawling her eyes out. She is begging and pleading that she will never do it again. They still bring her down; Angel follows and so does Miss Swan.

Miss Swan fetches a whip; the punishers chain the girl to the wall. Miss Swan uncoils her whip, and then begins to strike Lily with it. Angel turns his head because he can't stop what happened in the past, but he feels sick that any one could do this to a little girl. Miss Swan continues until Lily passes out; then she instructs the punishers that when the child wakes put salt on the wounds. Angel could not take any more; he slashes out towards Miss Swan, only to find that he goes right though her. As soon as the punishers leave, Angel wanders up to little Lily and finds he can touch her. He asks if she will be okay; she answers, "Yeah, I was in the wrong. I shouldn't have stop time. I didn't mean to. It is a good thing that I heal fast. By tomorrow, these wounds will almost gone. Who are you?"

"My name is Angel. I have come to help you, to save help. You ready?" he answers.

"Yes, please." Angel takes her little hand and opens the door, and they are in the hallway. He takes her to the door across for them, opens it, and says, "You will be safe in here."

"Thank you, Angel." She answers in the sweetest little voice.

Angel feels so much better; he blinks, opens his eyes, and sees present day Lily. He is back on the floor feeling very drained; he looks around and sees that the First is also drained. He asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I will be. This is just taking more out of me than I had planned. Defeating Lily took more power than I had thought. You will have to take Lily to the Hotel with you. When I have replenished my powers, I will return to finish this." The First informs.

"How long will that be?" Angel inquires.

"2-3 days. A week tops."

"What are we going to do about Lily? She can't live in this condition." Angel questions.

"She is more healed than you think." The First declares as pointing to Lily. With that the First Good vanishes.

Lily is standing; she is looking around like she doesn't know any one in the room. Then she locks eyes with Angel, she runs up to him and utters, "Angel, thank you so much for saving me from Miss Swan. How can I thank you." Her voice is that of three year old child. Angel and the gang quickly understood the First. Angel puts his arm around Lily and starts to escorts her out of the basement and the home. They are almost out of the Home, when Miss Swan stops them. "That creature is under my guardianship, she is mine. She will not be leaving."

"She will be, and there is NO ONE will stop us." Angel declares as he vamps.

Seeing that they mean business, Miss Swan lets them pass with Lily.


	3. The After Effects

Time: Mid-Season 7 of Buffy (pretty accurate) and Mid-Season 4 of Angel (accurate to Season 2, Overview for Season 3 and 4).

Relationships: Angel/Lily Love (a new character), Fred/Wesley, Buffy/Spike, Buffy/Riley, Faith/Spike, Willow/Kennedy, Willow/Tara, Giles/Jenny Calendar, Xander/Anya

Need to know Info: not all of the watchers were killed, Cordy is somewhere between good and evil, also with her visions.

Distribution: No

Rating: R, violence and sexual relationships

Story:

Chapter 3 (The After Effects)

The Hotel: "Angel are you sure that you can handle this alone. I mean she was the most powerful being on the planet. She had, has, a lot of anger towards everyone. When she gets back her memories, she might still go on a killing spree. She is dangerous." Buffy warns.

"Buffy, look at her, she is barely old enough to be dangerous. I told you she thinks she is three. She is no threat. Even when she does get her memories back, she is going to need lots of help, help only I can give. You didn't see what I did; that bitch, Miss Swan, abused her. She punished her for no good reason. She is in pain and doesn't know how to express it properly. I have to teach her. I have to help her. I don't know why, but I have this feeling that I know her, or met her before. I just feel close to her. There is just something about her that is . . . I don't know." Angel articulates.

"It almost sounds like you like her, I mean really like her." Buffy states.

"Buffy, be serious. I barely know her."

"Buffy is right, not about the 'liking' part, but that fact that she was the Daywalker and was going to kill everyone. She could still be potential dangerous." Wesley expresses.

"I don't care what you all say; she stays. She is helpless; we help the helpless. (Cordy begins to talk.) I DON'T CARE; SHE STAYS. She needs me." Angel orders.

"Angel, if I am so much trouble, I will leave. I don't want you to lose your friends. I lost mine; I know what is like." Lily verbalizes.

"No, we don't want you leave, do you guys?" Fred inquires. They shake their heads.

"Ok," Lily replies in her small voice. Angel and the gang get Lily settled in one of the rooms in the Hotel. Buffy and her group decide to stay until Lily has been fixed; their reasoning is to protect Angel, his company, and the world.

A week goes by and no word about or from the First Good. Angel begins to wonder if the First even cares because Lily hasn't improved, in fact she seems to be getting worse. She has not been coming down for her room as often, and when Angel goes to check on her, she is curled up in a ball on the floor. Furthermore Angel has just come from her room and she isn't willing to come down.

"I am really worried. She refused to come down; she usually comes when I ask. Willow, do you think you can repeat the spell or something similar?" Angel requests.

"I don't know, Angel. The First has a great deal of magic and power, more than I could ever achieve. There might be a different spell I could try, but I could end up killing us all and it might not help at all." Willow replies.

"Keep searching. I don't what want to put either of you in danger." Angel responds.

A voice whispers, "Angel," but no one hears it.

Wesley looks up and screams, "ANGEL!"

"What!"

"Look!" He points up to the stairs; there stands Lily in her bloody nightgown. She has silted her arms, not her wrists; she has lost a lot of blood. Angel runs up the stairs, scoops her up, and brings her down to the couch in the lobby.

"Get some bandage. And call 911." He commands. He turns to Lily and asks, "How did you do this? Why?"

"Evil in blood. Had to get rid of the evil. I . . . I cut it out. Did I get it all?" She babbles. A chef's knife drops out of one of her pockets; it is covered in blood.

An angry Angel yells, "FIRST. FIRST, GET YOUR ASTRAL ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

"What! I have not completely healed yet." It answers.

"Look at her. Look at what she has done to herself. She said she had to get the evil out of her, so she cut herself. If we don't get her to a hospital soon, she is going to die. She has the past few days going out her mind; I didn't realize how bad it was until this happened. So as soon as she gets out of the hospital, you ARE going to fix her." Angel orders.

"I will fix the wounds now. Send a Whitelighter now." The First instructs.

"You called," the Whitelighter answers.

"Healed her." The Firsts commands while pointing at Lily.

"Yes, ma'am," the Whitelighter responds. He starts to heal the wounds on Lily's arms; it only takes a few seconds. After he is done, he vanishes into thin air, just as he appeared. After Lily is healed, Giles cancels the ambulance. Lily is still rambling about the evil in her blood; the First reasons, "I believe I should sedate her. Then I will perform the ritual to heal her mind."

"Can you do that? The ritual without her being awake." Angel doubts.

"Yes, I only need you awake to complete the ritual." The First replies. The First says a few words in an ancient language; Lily peacefully falls to sleep. "Place her in front of you on the floor; I will make her sit straight. Good, Good." It begins the ritual and lifts Lily and Angel above her head again.

Once again, Angel blinks and he is back in the hallway with the doors. This time he went to the door labeled 'Age 10'; he opens the door and walks into a small room with bars on the windows. He sees a young girl pacing back and forth in the room; she is staring at the door that he just opened. A tray slides through the flap at the bottom of the door. The child picks up the tray and searches through it; she finds nothing of interest. She tosses the tray at the door; she is hungry, but not for food that they are serving her. Angel recognizes the signs; she is thirsting for blood, any blood. She can't control it; a housecat enters through the flap. The girl sees her target and attacks; she drains the cat of all its blood and then drops the corpse on the floor.

The door slams open; Miss Swan is standing in the door. She orders the punishers to grab Lily and take her to the basement. Down in the basement, Lily is once again chained to the wall, but this time her back is towards the wall. There is now a large cage in there also; the cage contains a fierce animal that has not been feed for days. Miss Swan gives the order to release the lion; she and the punishers leave the room as the lion approaches its prey. The lion rips Lily's legs to shreds; Lily is high enough that the lion could only reach her legs. Her every scream echoes in the basement and in Angel's soul; tears are running down his face. He has never seen a person suffer so much, and still hang around for more; he guesses that she is to frighten to leave. He ponders, 'Maybe, she believes that this place the closest things she has to a real home.'

After she is healed enough to walk, he unchains her and helps her to the door and puts her into the opposite door. He heads to the door 'Age 13'; he begins to the door, and then stops. He drops to the floor and thinks 'I don't know if I can see any more. I feel for her; I understand why she hated humans and demons.'

He breathes an unneeded breath and opens the door. He sees her in the common room alone, but staring at the door, like she is waiting for someone to enter. Someone does; Quentin Travers and a group of Watchers. Quentin speaks, "You know why we have come, right? (She nods her head.) You understand that we can't have you as a slayer; we need a non-evil slayer. One that will do good; one that is not you. Shoot her."

They kill her and leave; a few seconds later, Lily wakes up and brushes off the bullets. She states, "I have seen the new slayer and her future; she is not going to be much better than me. I hope she causes you much grief."

Angel approaches her; she holds out her hand for him to lead her to where ever he wants. He does the same as the last two. 'Just two more doors; that last one wasn't so bad.' He proceeds to the door 'Age 15'; opens the door. He is in a bathroom; Lily is in the tub; her fingernails on her index finger are elongated. She is looking at her wrist; she slowly silts both her wrist, and she makes sure that they go deep enough. A half-hour later, another child breaks through the door. They call 911; an ambulance comes and takes Lily to the hospital.

Angel hears the doctor say, "There are no hesitation marks. That means either she has been planning this for a long time or she is use to pain or both. Any way you see it; this girl needs serious help. If she had gone the other way, she would be DOA." The doctor walks off continuing his conversation with the nurse. Lily opens her eyes and lifts her hand towards Angel; he takes it and her to the opposite door of the hallway.

He continues on to the final door 'Age 16'; Lily is outside with celestial being floating in mid-air. Lily is conversing with the being; she then walks away. Angel follows; Lily heads back to the home. Once there she is approached by young man; she smiles and blushes. She skips up to her room; Angel enters to hear what she is saying.

"Diary, you will never guess what just happened. Ethan asked me, Lily, out on a date; yeah I know. I wanted him to ask me for the longest time. He is so cute and popular. He is smart and safe. I can't wait until tonight. Well, talk to later."

Angel watches as this Ethan courts Lily for a month; each day Lily becomes more and more attached to him. She definitely has strong feels for him; for both their one-month anniversary and her sixteenth birthday, Ethan had reservations for them at the fanciest restaurant in the town they currently live in. The dinner goes great; the desert is being served. Lily asks, "So what is the surprise?"

"This whole relationship has been a scam; only dated you because I bet I could for a whole month. My girlfriend thought it would be funny; she was right. And you are paying for this dinner."

Angel sees Lily's eye glaze over with hatred and angry; he witnesses her snapping. She jumps Ethan; she punches him until an off-duty cop pulls his weapon. He yells for her to stop or he will shoot; she doesn't. He shoots; the bullet hits her left shoulder. The wound brings Lily back in control; the look on her face makes Angel realizes that the demon in her took control of her body. Lily runs out of the restaurant; she runs until she reaches the woods. She calls out for the First; it appears once again it's usually form. Lily reads it mind; she sees that the celestial being had a vision of this happening on day that Ethan asked her out the first time. She also sees that the Powers-That-Be and the First knew this and chose not to tell her. She yells, "I don't want to see you any more. Just . . . just leave me alone. I don't want you to look like her anymore."

She runs to the spot that she saw the celestial being before; she calls for it. He immediately understands what has happened; Lily talks, "You could have stopped it all, but you didn't. You hurt me, and now I will hurt you."

Her index fingers grow; this time she cuts lengthwise cutting into all the major veins. She sits down, while this being watches her die. It takes only a few hours for her to die, but for anyone to find her that takes two days. When they find her, she is still warm, so they send her to the hospital. The moment the doctor declares her dead; she wakes up. The doctor fixes her wrists and then leaves. Once again she lifts her hand for Angel, and he again leads her out of the door.

This time Lily speaks, "This door will not open."

"Why?"

"Because there are no good memories from this point on. In six months, the demon in me will take complete control of me. Go ahead and try it."

"So you did really want humans and demons to die?"

"Yes, I did, but I never acted upon those feelings."

Angel tries the door; Lily was right; it is locked. Angel asks, "So how do we get out of here?"

"Close your eyes. Think of your hotel, of your friends. Alright." Lily leans up and kisses Angel on the lips.

Angel opens his eyes; he is back at the hotel on floor facing Lily. She is wake and standing; she reaches out her hand to help Angel up. He takes her hand; she whispers in his ear, "If you ever tell any one about what you saw, I swear I will stake you."

She steps away; Angel grabs her by the shoulders and speaks, "I hate to tell you, but you are going to have to talk about what happened to you, sooner or later. So don't threaten me."

She declares, "Look, boy, I have seen more in my short lifetime than you shall ever see in you eternal life. You have no right or privilege to tell me what I can and can't do."

Angel sets her down, smacks her faces, then grabs her again, and kisses her on the lips. At first Lily resists, but then her instincts take over; the kiss lasts for several minutes before Angel pulls her away. She smacks him and states, "If you ever, ever, do that again, I will kill you."

She starts to run to her room, when the First stops, literally stops her that is one of its powers. It freezes her, and then slides her back in front of it. The First begins to speak, "Lily, you are in the wrong. What you said was not only hurtful, but wrong. You don't have any powers; you could kill him if you tried. I want you to apologize to him, because he is your guardian. He is the one, who is going be taking care of you; he is your protector. He is only one in this entire hotel that has defended you, when you incapable of defending yourself. He is only one who knows things about your past, what has happened to you, why you are the way you are. Why you try to be hurtful and mean, when you really not. He knows what has been done to you; he knows and feels your pain. He wants to help; let him. Because if you don't, you will end up in place where you will beyond anyone's help, even mine. You will become completely evil, then I will have to destroy you, and I don't want to do that."

Lily turns away from the First; then she looks at the First. She begins to say something, then changes her mind, and says, "I don't care. You think I care what you do to me. I was lost a long time ago; I have been beyond your help for months since you turned your back on me. The day, day, all of you decide that you weren't going to help me. When you decide that you keep the most important thing, the most hurtful thing that could ever happen to me, away from me. On that day, I didn't need your help any more; I didn't want it any more. I don't want anyone's help. I didn't care whether die or live here any more. You think making me mortal, making me have human emotions, is going to change anything; it is not. . . ."

Angel interrupts, "You care; I know you do. Otherwise you never would have told me that you never would hurt anyone. You didn't want that demon in you to destroy the world; you couldn't control it. This whole tough behavior is just an act. I know you care; otherwise, you never would have accepted my help. You would have stayed in your memories. We could do this the hard way or the easy way; I prefer the easy way, but I will do the hard way if I have to."

"How do you know if I was acting now or then? Did you ever consider that I might have just been using you to fix myself? Did you really think I want to be stuck in my own worst memories? No. I used you to get what I needed; I needed to get out of my worst memories. Did you honestly think that I didn't know that you were there watching? I knew, I knew why you were there; I just simply let you do your job." Lily plainly states.

Fred slaps Lily and questions, "How can you been so cruel, so hurtful?"

"I learned from the best." Lily replies, rubbing her cheek.

"I know why. If you had seen what I did, you, too, would feel pity for her." Angel states.

"I don't want your pity; I just want to be left alone."

"I can't understand that you feel anything for her, after everything she has said." Buffy doubts.

"Like I said before if you had seen what that bitch, Miss Swan, did to her, you would understand."

"I can kill her now with no consequences, no turning evil. How am I going to kill her? Lion? Whip? Hot coals? Starvation? So many ways, so little time." Lily plans.

"You will not be killing Miss Swan. You can't even leave the Hotel unless you accompanied with Angel." The First informs.

"How can you always find a way to suck all the fun out of my life? Why do you always torture me? Why do you still look like her?" Lily screams. She runs up to the First; she wants to rip her face off, but Lily can no longer touch the First. Angel for the first time realizes why Lily doesn't want the First to look the way it does; the face it looks like is Lily's mother. Lily had been holding back every emotion she felt since waking up, and now they all are flooding her. She is on her knees, bawling her eyes out; she screams, "I hate you. I hate you. Stop looking like her. I told you I never want to see her face anymore."

"Why? Because she would be disappointed in you. . . ."

Angel interrupts, "Change NOW. (The First looks over at him.) Do it!" The First changes from Lily's mother to Lily form and asks, "Better."

"I guess. Lily, are you alright?" Angel wonders.

"She is still here. I can feel her."

"Who?" they all ask.

"The demon."

"That is impossible, Lily. I remove her. Let me read you." The First closes its eyes and then opens them. "She is not in you, Lily."

"Yes, she is. She is telling me to do evil things; she is telling to kill everyone, to destroy the world. She wants me start with Angel, then Buffy, then Faith, Conner, Willow, Gunn, and so on. She is telling me that if I want to be numb again to grab the stake behind Buffy's back and plunge it into Angel's heart. Help me."

"Buffy, do you have a stake behind you?" The First asks.

"Yes, Mr. Pointy, I always carry it." She answers.

"Lily, I assure you the demon is gone. It isn't in you." The First maintains.

"NO, you are wrong. She is here; I know it. I can feel her. . . ."

Lorne interrupts, "Sweetie, could you hum a little tune? I can't get a good reading off you."

Lily begins to sing in this beautiful, angelic voice, "Love and other moments are just chemical reactions in your brain, and feelings of aggression are the absence of the a title"Search for love" href"http/69.42.87.196/cgi-bin/v40/ezlclk.fcgi?id7099" target"blank" love /a drug in your veins in your veins. Love come quickly because I feel my self esteem is caving in. It's on the brink. Love come quickly because I don't think I can keep this monster in; it's in my skin. Love and other socially acceptable emotions are morphine, they're morphine, cleverly concealing primal urges often felt but rarely seen, rarely seen. Love I beg you lift me up into that privileged point of view the world of two. Love don't leave me, because I console myself that Hallmark a title"Search for cards" href"http/69.42.87.196/cgi-bin/v40/ezlclk.fcgi?id6915" target"blank" cards /a are true I really do. I'm gunning down romance, it never did a thing for me, but heartache and misery ain't nothing but a tragedy."

"Sweetie, that was just beautiful. I don't think I have heard such a beautiful voice before; all others pale in comparison, even mine. And you were right, there is still a little bit of demon left in you." Lorne avows.

"That is quite a compliant; Lorne thinks he is the best singer in the world. So First are you going to fix her?" Angel inquires.

"I don't understand why I couldn't see the demon . . ."

"Because I hid it from you, I didn't want you to see it. I want to be able to find her; I knew that if I left demon in her and you couldn't find that the aura demon would make her sing. I can trace her singing; if you forgot, we made her voice traceable and perfect, even in human form. Now I can kill her." This new being states.

"First. The other one. I will kill you for this. You will pay for making me crazy."

"Girlie, you have no power of me any more. You Are MORTAL! You can DIE! And that is exactly what I want you to do." The First Evil charges towards Lily; Lily doesn't move. The First Evil goes right through Lily; it tries again and does not succeed in harming Lily. Lily speaks, "I am mortal. You can touch me. I am not one of you any more. I am protected. Ha Ha. Good luck on trying to kill me with your own hands. I think I am going to like being mortal. Bye-bye."

The First Evil, furious, storms out of the Hotel. Lily is delighted, so delighted that she is dancing around like a faerie. She is so happy that she is sings the praises of all living creatures. Whenever Lily sings, uncanny events happen; this time every one in the hotel is drifted into a state of blissfulness. They are so happy that they don't even experience bad or evil thoughts or feelings. The moment, the exact moment, Lily stops singing, reality comes crashing back.

"Why did you stop?" they except Angel screams. They seem to be enraged.

Lily, in a scared voice, says, "Because the looks on your faces, you looked like zombies. I don't like putting people into trances. The trances aren't always good; most times people relive their worst memories, their saddest moments, or became so enrage that they are willing to kill any and everyone. 90 of the time, those are the results of my singing or humming."

The others begin to talk, but Angel starts first, "How did you feel when you sang before? Or what were you thinking when you sang?"

"Sad, my worst memories, angry, hate, and today, I felt happy. I felt happy (more to herself than the others). My singing reflects my mood, my feelings, or my thoughts into the people around me."

Angel explains, "Yes, but the withdrawal is harsh. (Lily looks confused.) We felt no evil or had any bad thoughts; we were in complete bliss. Then you just stop singing, reality came crashing back to us. The evil in the world, the things we had to fight; the things that go bump at night. It is like . . ."

Buffy interrupts, "Coming back from heaven."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to start killing each other or me. The reactions of the past proved to be dreadful; I just didn't want to repeat the same mistakes."

"So we just to believe that you suddenly had a change of heart." Cordy doubts.

"No. I don't care if you believe me or not. First are you going to remove the rest of the demon from me?"

"Before you go taking things out of her, you should know the demon is gone." Lorne states.

"What!" Lily screams. "How?"

"You released it, when you stopped singing. Your concern for others, release the demon." Lorne enlightens.

"So, can I leave? No offense, but I don't like being kept where I am not wanted. Angel, don't tell that I am; you are probably the only one here who wants me to stay. I just can stay in another hostile environment; I don't think that it would be healthily. Please just let me go."

"I can't let you go; you could be kill or hurt. I can't allow you to be harmed." The First states.

"You can look like her again, because you are just creeping me out. (The First changes back to Lily's mother.) Why don't you want me harmed? This is just temporary; you are going to give me back my powers and immortality. When? When you deem me worthy; when I am cured. When!"

"When you learn to control you temper and use you emotions."

"So you just like toying with me."

"Lily, that is not . . ."

"True, yes it is. Poof, Lily is born. Poof, Lily's parents are killed. Poof, put Lily into the hell house. Poof, Betray Lily. Poof, fight Lily. Poof, make Lily mortal. Poof, tell her she has to come back. Come back to a life I hate, a life that nearly destroyed me. Forget it. I quit! I don't want to help the helpless; I don't want to save the planet. I don't to know what goes bump at night; I want you to erase my memories, all of them. I don't want that life back; I don't want any more scars, physically, mentally, or emotionally. Give me the one damn thing that I want. Can't you a least do one thing that I want?" Lily demands.

Almost defeated, the First states, "I can't Lily; you are too important to the cause. You will play a vital part in the final war."

"I DON'T CARE. I knew it; I am just some tool for you and the other First. You both just want me to choose your side. Why should I choose either side? Both of you are conniving, deceitful beings; you don't care about me, not really. All you care about is that your creation isn't destroyed; that I choose the side that you want. I have no free will; you never gave me any. You only made think I did."

"Lily, that is not true."

"Shut up; I am not finished. How can I have free will, when I am left in the dark, when I don't have all the information that I need or want? You shut me out; you don't tell me everything. I WANT MY MEMORIES ERASED. I DON'T WANT THIS LIFE!" Lily yells.

"Are you sure that you want this? Because it is irreversible. You won't be able to return your memories or powers." The First informs.

"Yes, I am sure; I don't want my memories or my powers back ever!" Lily affirms.

"Okay. It may hurt a bit, when you wake up you will be with your new family and new memories. . ."

"Angel, stop this. Tell her that it is her responsible to fight the good fight to help the helpless. Tell her to change her mind. Tell her." Wesley demands.

"I can't. This is what she has wanted for a long time; I am not going to rob her of a human life, a life without the contingent torture, a life without the foreboding of impending doom. I can't, I won't do that; I won't rob any one of a life out of the darkness, a life without constant battle between good and evil. All I can do is wish her luck in her life and hope she finds peace or what ever she is looking for." Angel replies.

"Thanks"

"Alright, Lily, close your eyes. Think of the room you always wanted, the parents you wanted, and the life you always dreamed of. Picture it." The First begins to chant in ancient languages. It rises Lily up into the air, turns her so that it appears that Lily is lying on a bed, and then poof, Lily is gone, faded into nothingness. The First collapses, not out of exhaustion, out of remorse, out of grief. The First loved Lily like a daughter to have Lily rejected everything that it gave her hurt the First. Angel goes up to comfort the higher being; he, too, is feeling slightly rejected. As he approaches the First, he tries to lay his hand on its shoulder, but finds that the First isn't corporal. The First stands up and states "Must be off. I have work that must be done. You all will be the only ones that will remember Lily. Good luck in your endeavors."

With that the First is gone. Angel turns to the group and says (with teary eyes), "We also have work to do, so let's get to it . . . Wesley, don't give that look! I will be okay."

"Are you sure?" Buffy asks, "You never looked so melancholy before. You really cared for her, didn't you?"

"Yes. I was inside her head; I saw what her deepest, darkest fears, her worst memories, and her true self. Inside she is quite beautiful, but also scared, confused, angry, alone. She deeply wanted to be understood and loved; she wanted to know what love is."

"But she said that she wanted to be numb." Buffy reminds Angel.

"Yes, to the pain of the world, to the cruelty of the world. She didn't know how to let love enter without getting hurt." Angel states.

"And you were willing to show her?" Wesley questions.

"Yes, I was willing to spend all eternity to show her how to love and be loved, to show her that the world is not as bad as she has seen. That everyone on the planet is not as bad as she has seen; I wanted to show her that she deserves to be love."

"Wow! I can't believe that. I can't believe you said that; it was beautiful. Why didn't you ever say anything like that to me? Or about me?" Buffy questions.

"What makes you think that he did?" Cordy demands.

"Cordy, I handle this myself. Buffy, I will always love you, but the moment I saw her I just felt like I knew her or had to know everything about her. I immediately felt her pain; I sensed that she was special that she would play an important part in my life or already did. Let's end this discussion because 'Lily' doesn't exist anymore. Buffy, you and your gang should go back to Sunnydale and find a way to stop the First Evil and we will go back to stopping our apocalypse. We will just forget about Lily." Angel states.

They do so; Buffy and her gang go back to Sunnydale; Angel and his gang focus on their apocalypse; they all put Lily in the back of their minds.


	4. Welcome Back? Uncomplete

Time: Mid-Season 7 of Buffy (pretty accurate) and Mid-Season 4 of Angel (accurate to Season 2, Overview for Season 3 and 4).

Relationships: Angel/Lily Love (a new character), Fred/Wesley, Buffy/Spike, Buffy/Riley, Faith/Spike, Willow/Kennedy, Willow/Tara, Giles/Jenny Calendar, Xander/Anya

Need to know Info: not all of the watchers were killed, Cordy is somewhere between good and evil, also with her visions.

Distribution: No

Rating: R, violence, language, and sexual relationships

Story:

Chapter 4 (Welcome Back?)

A month later, nighttime, LA, Angel Investigations: A young, blond, petite woman steps into the lobby; she walks up to the desk. Seeing no one, she rings the bell on the desk. Cordy backs up, finishing her conversion from the other room; she looks at this young woman and immediately her jaw drops. She asks, "How … How can I help you?"

"Well, I have been having weird dreams, and I saw your flyers and thought maybe you guys could help."

"Well, we don't usually deal with weird dreams; have you tried a psychiatrist? They can be very helpful with those sorts of things." Cordy states.

"Yes, I have, but the thing is, sometimes, these dreams come true. Most of them show events that hurt people; some of them show events that I believe have already happened. Those are like past memories; things I don't remember. Like this hotel, I feel like I have been here before, but I don't remember ever being in this part of town. Oh, by the way, my name is Lily Love. You are?" Lily clears up.

"Cordelia Chase. Well Lily, I don't know if there is anything we can do for you. I am so sorry, Lily." Cordy says a little louder than she wanted to.

"Cordelia, what have I told you about saying that . . . name?" Angel asks as he enters the room. "Lily, what are you doing here?"

"How do you know my name? And why don't you want any one to say it? You know me, don't you?" Lily questions.

"No, there is someone else that is named Lily that hurt me and hearing her name still upsets me. You just look similar to her, that's all. How can we help you?" Angel lies.

"Well, I just told Cordelia here that I have been having dreams that have been coming true and dreams about places I have never been to or seen. She told me that there is nothing that you can do, so I will just be leaving."

"No, wait. There might be something that we can do; come around here and we will what we can do. Wesley, come out here; I think I have a case that you can help out with."

"Alright, (he walks out into the lobby) what is the case? Who is the. . . client?" Wesley closes his mouth, realizing that Lily doesn't know them.

"This is Lily, and she has been having prophecy dreams and dreams about places she has never been to or seen. She wants to get rid of them. . ."

Lily interrupts, "I don't want to get rid of them; I want to understand them. I have this feeling that I can change the outcome, but I am only one person. How can one person change things? My parents think that I just strange; that I should change my major to something that is respectable. I am a sophomore at UCLA; I am majoring in Paranormal Studies. I am trying to prove that demons, especially vampires, really exist; I know that they do, I just have to prove. I saw your flyer and thought that maybe I could be useful to your team. . ."

Angel interjects, "Demons don't exist; it is just a myth. Your parents are right; you should change your major to something else, something that is concrete. Something that is proven. We don't need any more help around here. . ."

Cordy grabs Angel's arm and drags him and Wesley out of the room; she states, "We'll be right back."

"Are you nuts? You have been moping around here for weeks; you don't even want us to mention her name. Now here is she wanting to help us, wanting to hang here, and you are just throwing her out and telling her to change her life. Are you completely wacko? You love her; I know this goes against everything I believe in, but let her stay. We could use the help. She might be even bring you back from your dream world; may be she will bring your heart back into your work. Ever since she came into our lives, your life, your heart, and your mind have revolved around her. When she left, part of you left; today for the first time in weeks, you got a sparkle in your eyes again."

"Yeah, but she chose to leave. It was her choice; she chose to leave this life. I am going to respect that, and tell her to leave, so let's go back out there." Angel states.

They head back out to the lobby; Lily is standing there. She says in irate tone, "Well!"

"Sorry, we can't help you. We can get rid of the dreams, but other than that we can't help you. Remember what I said earlier; demons don't exist, change your major."

Lorne enters the lobby, "Hey, beautiful, what are you doing back here?"

"I KNEW IT. DEMONS DO EXIST. You lied to me; you do know me. I KNEW IT. I have been to this place before; the dreams are repressed memories. So how do I get them all back?" Lily shouts.

"Oh, dear. What have I done?" Lorne whimpers.

"This is Lorne; he is an actor in a horror movie and he forgot to take off his costume, didn't you Lorne?" Angel clears up.

"Yes, it is correct. How silly of me? Forgetting like that . . ."

"You are not going to fool me." Lily goes up to Lorne and pinches his face.

"Ow, dearie, that hurt."

"Is lies the only thing you know? . . ." Lily grabs her forehead; there is an image of a Dekon demon, a large, snot-like face, green demon with three horns on its head and cloven claws, is attacking Angel in the lobby. An image of the clock, it is five minutes from now. The pain is gone; she is on the floor looking up at Angel, Cordy, Wesley, and Lorne.

"Are you ok?" Angel asks.

"What did you see?" Cordy requests.

"I am fine; that has never happened before. There was a demon, Dekon I think; it is going to kill him (pointing to Angel) in about five minutes."

"I knew there was a clan of them in town; you probably kill a child and now the leader or parent wants revenge." Wesley informs.

They help Lily to her feet, but there is no time to get her to safety. The Dekon demon is early; it starts to speak in its demon language. Then it begins to throw fireballs from its hands at Angel, Lily stands in the way, throws her hands out, and yells, "Nooooooooo!"

A force field goes up around Lily and everyone behind her; she steps out of the field and states, "You are going to pay." Electrical beams come out of her hands towards the Dekon demon; the beams kill the demon. Lily turns towards to the group; Cordy and Lorne cower behind Wesley and Angel. They are afraid that she will turn her powers on them, but Lily says, "Angel," and collapses.

Angel goes up to Lily, checks her pulse, and conveys, "She is fine; she just fainted. Wesley clear the couch in the office; Cordelia get everyone else down here, call Willow, and ask her if there is any way for Lily to get back her memories and powers." Angel picks up Lily and carries her into his office; the others slowly begin to gather around the office waiting for her to wake up. Cordy comes in and states, "Willow has no idea on how Lily could regain her powers or memories; she suggests that we contact the First."

"There is no need for you to do so. I know why I received my powers and memories back."

"Well, enlighten us." Wesley requests.

"I chose to defend, to protect, you all. I chose to fight the Dekon demon to save a life. I was willing to give my life for another, but since I wanted to save a life, not to destroy all of lives. The part of me that remembered that I had powers call for those powers to return to me, so I could save everyone. There is only one thing I don't understand; how I was able to retrieve them. They were suppose to be out of my reach; I wasn't expected be able to call for them." Lily clears up.

"I am just glad that you are back. . . . What! I am! Do you think I like working for Mr. Brooding-Pants?" Cordy informs.

"Mr. Brooding-Pants?" Lily questions

"Angel! God, sometimes you hero-types are really dense."

"That's . . . funny. Mr. Brooding-Pants."

"So you're cool." Cordy inquiries

"If you mean by 'cool' that I no longer what to kill everyone on the planet, then yes, I am cool."

Angel doubts, "Are you ok? I mean you chose to give up this life."

"Yeah, I know, but I choose to fight. Even though, the Powers-That-Be interfered with my life . . ."

"They didn't until the vision that you received. The spell that I cast only works completely, if and only if you wanted that life absolutely. If there was even a tiny part of you that wanted to fight the good fight, then you would receive hints about your old life." The First Good informs.

"So the smallest part of me that wanted to come caused me to come back?"

"No, if it was microscopic part or even handful, it would have taken months or years for you to come back, if ever. Because you could fight it, over half of you wanted to come back, hence the dreams. When over 75 of you wanted to return, you came to the one place, the one person that could bring you back. The Powers-That-Be just gave you a little push; they gave you a vision to help you decide if you 'run and hide or stay and fight.' They wanted to know if you would let the one person that connected to this world die or if you would try and save him. It was your choice and you did choose. Free Will." The First informs.

"Free will, that's cool."

"Well, since you have been informed of the information, I need to go. I will let you get reacquainted with your life and your friends. I will be in touch." With that the First disappears.

"So, have you really been 'Mr. Brooding-Pants'? I am sorry that I hurt you, I am sorry that my presence and name upset you. I am thankful that you tried to respect my wishes by trying to make me leave and change my major." Lily expresses.

Angel starts to say, "I just . . .," but Lily French kisses Angel for nearly ten minutes. Lily is the one that breaks away; she takes a deep breath. "Wow, I thought if we kissed again, you were going to kill me."

"No, I said that if you grabbed me and kissed that I would kill you. You must be wacko to like me; only a complete nut would have feelings for me."

"Lily, why do you do that? Why do you always try to ruin a perfectly wonderful moment with self-doubt? (He gently grabs her up the arms and looks her straight in the eye.) You are a wonderful and caring person; yes, you have had a bad past, but who here hasn't. You are a beautiful person; you deserve to be loved and to love."

"Lily, there is something that you should hear. Angel told us about month, right after you left, 'I was willing to spend all eternity to show her how to love and be loved, to show her that the world is not as bad as she has seen. That everyone on the planet is not as bad as she has seen; I wanted to show her that she deserves to be love.' I thought you should know." Wesley informs.

Lily grabs Angel and French kisses him for another ten minutes; Cordy is the one who interrupts the couple by saying, "Get room. Wait minute, don't get room; don't even think about getting horizontal."

"CORDELIA!" they all yell.

"Don't worry, Cordy, wasn't planning on it. Hey, don't even think about that; yes I can read minds. Those are naughty images; get them out of your mind." Angel grabs Lily and starts frenching her; the rest of the gang leaves the couple in the office with the door open. A few hours later, Buffy, Willow, Giles, Xander, Dawn, and Spike come barging into the lobby.

"Where is she?" Buffy demands.

"She in the office with Angel, but I wouldn't … (Buffy storms into the office and finds Angel and Lily half-naked, and Angel is feeling up Lily.) . . . go in there." Wesley tries to warn Buffy.

"Why didn't you tell me that she wasn't evil? Willow gets this call from Cordelia asking if it is possible for Lily to get her powers and her memories back. So we assumed that she had return with her powers and memories, we also presumed that she was evil. I am guessing that she is not, since she and Angel are making out in the office." Buffy imparts.

"Yeah, they have been kissing for awhile now." Wesley informs.

"Well, when I went in, they were half naked, and Angel was fondling Lily. They were pretty close to 'true happiness.'" Buffy enlightens.

Lily and Angel walk into the lobby; their clothes obviously dishevel. Lily is still rebuttoning her shirt and rearranging her skirt. Angel's shirt isn't completely buttoned, and he is zipping up his pants. The distance between the two proves that they were doing something that the rest of the group would not approve of. They aren't looking anyone in the eyes; they are looking everywhere else, but directly at people.

Cordy is the first to speak, "I thought you said that you weren't even going to think about it. What happened?"

"We got carried away; we didn't mean to go that far." Lily states.

"What happens when someone doesn't walk-in on you two? Angel, what happens when you have a 'moment of true happiness'? Well! Are you willing to throw your soul away for a 'moment of true happiness' with her?" Buffy demands to know.

"Look, we said we were sorry; we didn't mean for it to go as far as it did. We are going to try to stay physically away from each other until our feelings cool down." Angel conveys.

"You are letting her stay here with you, when you moved away from me for the same reason? I can't believe you. You are willing to risk your soul for a girl that you known for barely two months; you make me sick. We are leaving; let's go gang." Buffy starts to head out.

"Stop," Lily screams; she moves in front of the doors, blocking Buffy and her gang. "No body move."

"Why the bloody hell not?" Spike demands.

"Because there is something watching us, it is waiting to attack us. Can't you smell or sense it? Its odor is sickening; it is so strong that I am about to puke. I think it is in-heat; it is trying to find a gift for its mate." Lily reports.

"Holy Hell, she is bloody amazing; I can see why you would want hang on to her."

"Quiet! I am trying to track it." Lily moves around the room; everyone is following her with their eyes. A cat-looking demon pops out from behind the desk, where Lily was looking. The demon grabs Lily by the throat and starts speaking in its native language. Lily speaks, "I will translate, 'You will make a perfect gift for my mate; he will be pleased. I have already notified my clan that I have found a creature that unique, one of a kind. You are the only one in this stupid group that knew I was here.' (Angel, Wesley, Buffy, and Faith begin to attack the demon.) Don't touch her or me; she is poisonous. If you touch her skin, your skin will burn and melt. Remember I have self-healing power; right now, it is working overtime. She has more to say, 'You are truly special; your skin does not burn; you do not need air to breathe. You are the perfect creature; you are most annoying.' Enough of this."

Lily begins gather energy; she strikes the cat-like demon with energy spikes. The demon lets go Lily; the demon isn't dead. Lily begins to gather energy into a ball; she throws it at the demon. The demon dies immediately; Lily turns towards the group. They are in awe; Cordelia is the first to speak, "Well, you certainly look the part, but I won't, don't, believe you are one."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lily demands.

"Honey, you look-like an angel. (Lily is still confused.) You transformed; you have angelic wings, an angelic glow, and dressed in all white. The whole works, when you gather the energy for the energy ball, you transformed. God, you look beautiful, pure, and angelic."

"God, are we going to have to hose you down?" Cordy challenges.

"Cordelia!"

"No time to yell at her. We have to go after the rest of her clan; otherwise, they will come after us. Follow me; I will lead the way." Lily commands.

They start to head out; Angel speaks, "Dawn is only a few minutes away."

"Just hold my hand, both you and Spike. You won't burn as long as you touch my skin. Don't ask how I know this; I just do." Lily informs. She puts a glamour on herself to hide the wings and glow. Spike and Angel grab one of Lily's hands; they head out into the pre-dawn. A few minutes later, dawn is approaching; Lily turns to Spike and Angel. She speaks, "We might have to fight in the open. I am going to weave a strand of my hair into your; it should last for the entire battle."

She begins to puck two hairs from her head, when Spike reasons, "If you are not sure how long the strand of hair will last, when I will just fight in the shadows or building without the hair."

"Suit yourself. Angel, tilt your head down." She pucks one strand of hair from her hand; when she begins to weave the hair into Angel's hair. She also chants in several ancient languages. Once she is done, a force field surrounds Angel and then it goes invisible. "It is done."


End file.
